Laundry Night - A Seth Rollins One Shot
by melzabelza
Summary: Seth Rollins and unnamed female OC - All the normal disclaimers here...


It was a long and stressful week, but she finally made it to quitting time on Friday. She loved her job and still couldn't believe that she was promoted to upper management so quickly but there was just so much to do. Her predecessor left things undone for years and now she had to fix it all. She unlocked her front door and tossed her keys on the side table, doing a double take when they clinked against another set of keys. Her heart skipped a beat, "Seth?"

"I'm in the laundry room, babe." He called back.

She kicked her shoes off and ran to the back of the house. She wasn't expecting him until later tonight, she knew he was flying in from Texas after their last radio interview. She squealed when she saw him emptying his suitcase into the washing machine, he was standing in his underwear and socks separating his whites from his colors. Who knew her big bad wrestler cared so much about the brightness of his whites?

"Hey babe!" He said pulling her into his arms and kissing her passionately. It had been less than a week since he saw her last but he already missed the taste of her lips, the smell of her long silky black hair and the feel of her curves under his hands. He broke the kiss and looked into her deep brown eyes, he could see pure exhaustion.

She frowned, "Your eye looks awful." He had warned her about the black eye he got at the SmackDown tapings, but she wasn't prepared for the ugly shade of purple and the slight swelling.

"It's all good, better than Roman's, at least this is just a bruise."

"Is Rome OK? I saw something online about a concussion."

"He's fine, no concussion. Hunter gave us the weekend off anyway. All three of us are pretty banged up." He kissed her again and yanked her shirt up over her head, making her shriek in surprise, "I don't have a enough for a full load, give me your pants too."

"Mr. Eco-Friendly, worried about conserving water," she said sarcastically and tossed her pants at him. He caught them and turned to finish filling the machine. Just as he turned back to her she tossed her bra in his face and took off running towards their bedroom.

Seth admired her luscious backside as it disappeared around the corner and tossed her lacy bra in the pile with his whites. He strolled into their bedroom to find her sitting cross legged in the middle of their king sized bed.

"I bought a new comforter," she said innocently as she ran her hands over the royal blue satin bed covering, "Do you like it?"

"I'm more interested in getting you out of those new white panties," he said as he stalked towards the bed, his big brown eyes locked onto hers. He sat on the bed next to her and pulled her into his lap so that she was straddling him. She wiggled her hips pressing herself against his semi hard cock. He groaned and plunged his tongue into her mouth while she freed his two-toned hair and tangled her hands into it. She moaned against his lips, she could spend all day kissing him. He rubbed his hands up and down her back leaving goosebumps on her skin, she wrapped her legs tighter around his waist and pressed her body against his. He broke the kiss so they could both catch their breath, he wrapped his arms around her waist and grinned at her.

"Hold on tight," he said standing up next to the bed and pulling the comforter off. "It looks better on the floor right now."

"Hey! That was expensive!" She tried her best to look upset with him, but it was impossible when her breasts were pressed against his strong chest.

"How about these panties," he said as laid her back down on the bed, "Were they expensive too?"

Her eyes got wide, "Don't even think about it! I really like these!"

He kissed her neck, running his hands down her stomach to her hips. He rubbed her panty covered mound smiling when she moaned and raised her hips. "I can get these off real fast, babe, they are so delicate."

She shook her head again, "Please?" she moaned.

"OK, I won't rip them, but that means I get to keep them."

He hooked his thumbs into the lacy underwear and tugged them down her tanned legs and tossed them on the floor. He looked at his gorgeous woman laying completely naked in the middle of the bed as he tossed his own underwear aside. He kissed his way from her ankle to her hip and across her stomach, "You are so beautiful," he murmured as he kissed his way up to her ample breasts. He kneaded one while he sucked on the other, twirling his tongue around her sensitive nipple. He released it with a soft pop and turned his attention to her other breast, she moaned and dragged her nails up and down his muscular back.

"Seth!" she gasped as he pinched both nipples.

He grinned and kissed her lips hard. He looked into her eyes and gently pushed her legs apart, cupping her sex in his hand. "Babe, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," she whispered.

He slipped two fingers inside her, slowly thrusting. "I can tell," he said, "so wet already, I didn't even have to try all that hard."

She dug her fingers into his shoulders as he thrust his fingers in and out, curling them inside her making her gasp in pleasure, "Yes, Seth, don't stop."

He moved his fingers in and out faster as the palm of his hand hit against her clit as she raised her hips to meet his hand, he felt her walls tighten around his fingers and he stopped, pulling out and chuckling at her frustrated sigh. "Babe, you know I'm not done with you yet." He kissed her neck and whispered in her ear, "Taste yourself," he said pressing his fingers between her lips. Watching her suck his fingers made his cock jump, he couldn't wait any longer, he needed to be inside her. He grabbed a condom from the bedside table and quickly covered himself.

"How do you want me to pleasure you tonight, babe?" He asked smiling down at her.

She grinned and rolled onto her stomach, raising her ass into the air. "How do you feel about this?" she asked wiggling her backside at him.

"Oh, you know I love that, babe!" He said kneeling behind her and kneading her ass cheeks. He slowly slid his cock inside her enjoying the soft moans that escaped from her lips. He paused once he was fully inside her and rubbed his hands from her hips up her back to her shoulders and back down. Then he gripped her hips and started thrusting slowly and gently at first, giving her time to adjust. She buried her face in the bedsheets and pushed her ass into him, silently telling him to move faster. He gripped her hips and started thrusting harder and faster, her increasing wetness making it easy for him to pound her hard. She cried out his name and pushed back meeting his thrusts. He knew he wouldn't last long at this pace and she was nowhere near ready to cum yet so he pulled out and flipped her onto her back.

She yelped in surprise when all of a sudden she was on her back in the middle of the bed looking up at Seth. His eyes were glazed over with lust, he licked his lips and started rubbing her nub, she moaned and spread her legs wider giving him total access to her body.

He covered her body with his and slowly slid back inside her, groaning in pleasure as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"You are so beautiful" he whispered in her ear as he slowly started moving inside her.

She moaned his name and dragged her hands up and down his back, kissing his shoulders and his neck while he thrust faster and harder. "Yes, Seth, oh god…" she moaned against his skin.

He captured her lips in a passionate kiss, holding her tightly against him, he could feel her body start to tense, he knew she was close, he broke the kiss, and looked into her eyes reaching between them and rubbing her clit. She closed her eyes and tossed her head back moaning in pleasure.

"Look at me baby," he said hoarsely, "I want to see those eyes when you cum."

She opened her eyes and her gaze locked with his, he rubbed her swollen nub faster as he thrust in and out of her wetness faster and harder. "Seth, I…" she moaned gripping his biceps as her walls started to tighten around him.

"That's it baby, cum for me," He said as he started kneading her breast with his other hand, he rolled her nipple between his fingers and rubbed her clit.

Seth was making her crazy, all the sensations all over her body, his cock hard and throbbing inside her, his finger rubbing her and his hand on her breast, she stared into his deep brown eyes and cried out his name as her orgasm washed over her, he pulled her close and continued to thrust inside her, his movements now frantic as he felt her walls tightening around him. He collapsed on top of her as he came, filling the condom as she milked every last drop he had inside him. He held her close as their bodies shook, tangling his fingers in her hair and burying his face against her neck. She wrapped her arms around his muscular back feeling his heart pounding in his chest.

After a few minutes, he carefully untangled his body from hers and slowly pulled out of her. He disposed of the filled condom in the trash can next to the bed and pulled the comforter back onto the bed. He laid on his back and pulled her close to him making sure she was under the soft blanket.

"mmmm, Seth." she said as she trailed her fingers across his pecs.

He chuckled, "Did I mention that I missed you?"

"Yes, but you can tell me again, if you want."

He kissed the top of her head, "I missed you babe."

"I missed you too," she yawned and snuggled her head against his chest.

"Sleepy? I was going to make us some dinner."

"OK, wake me up when its ready," she mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.

"Nah, I'm not going anywhere just yet," he said as he wrapped his arms around her, "I missed you too much to leave."


End file.
